


交给我你的故事，我将还你一个未来

by Pearlson613



Category: Captain America (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War, John Watson is a Saint, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlock-centric, Stucky - Freeform, author cringes because crossovers don't usually go over well, author has minor regrets, can someone take john out of the closet, inspired by a gif set, johnlock au, no actual fighting or action scenes just a bunch of sappy bisexuals and one homosexual detective, oops sherlock likes outing people, sometimes his filter is just broken, stucky au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlson613/pseuds/Pearlson613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>交给我你的故事，我将还你一个未来<br/>夏洛克·福尔摩斯推理两位超级士兵的混同</p>
            </blockquote>





	交给我你的故事，我将还你一个未来

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mostlikelydefinentlymad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/gifts).
  * A translation of [tell me your story and ill build your future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032662) by [mostlikelydefinentlymad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad). 



“夏洛克，你有访客！我刚刚把他们送上来了。”哈德逊夫人在楼梯下喊道，马上回到了她的房间里，夏洛克还没来得及告诉她如果这个案子没有8分他可不感兴趣。   
  
街上大雨如注，雷声阵阵，公寓里比平常要昏暗一些，夏洛克觉得有点烦躁。他们已经三天没接到过一个像样的案子了，简直让人抓狂。他想要点危险的，实在的让人着迷的——也许一个密室谋杀案，或者一个疑似谋杀的自杀案（哦不过这种案子总有料可挖）——只要不是那种工厂房东/房客杀人案或者神转折的情人吵嘴。   
  
无聊。   
  
一群人鱼贯而入，直挺挺地站在了房间里，一般的顾客都会急切地找个地方坐下。他们一共有六个人，而夏洛克已经准备好马上把他们请出去了。   
  
他们的姿态像是要证明些什么；好像他们正身处一场战争之中，已经做好准备奋力一搏——他们之中每个人都有信任危机，但其中两个格外明显。   
  
夏洛克把手背在后面，站到了其中一人面前。   
  
男性，六尺高，肌肉很结实，金发——遗传的，蓝眼睛——从他父亲那边，胡茬——三天的长度/使用一把折叠剃刀，强有力的下颌，双性恋，在争斗中绝不退缩——指关节上有瘀痕，后背挺得跟杆子一样笔直，扬着下巴——士兵。   
  
他转向了右手边的人，注意到男人的手马上握紧了，有趣得很。他看上去有一个钢铁义肢。夏洛克暗暗在心里记下一笔，准备等一会儿再来研究这个细节。   
  
男性，五尺十一寸，头发乱糟糟的显示着他对外表毫不在意，双性恋，胡茬——三天的长度/使用一把折叠剃刀，专业神射手，狙击手，信任危机，心存防备，双肩僵立，站姿和其他人一样但更加紧绷，咬着牙——有着非常黑暗的过去的士兵，比如他如何获得左臂这个钢铁义肢背后的故事。   
  
夏洛克迅速地扫视了一遍其他人，转了转眼珠——太简单了。   
  
这两个士兵让他兴致盎然——他们的状态让他想起了约翰，他们站在彼此身前试图保护对方的姿态（约翰也许自己没意识到，但他们在这方面很有共同点，这很贴心），还有他们的眼神是怎样泄露了他们沉默的内心。   
  
他伸出手指着那个高个的——“你母亲去世了，你在一个低收入家庭长大，有暴力倾向而且没有兄弟姐妹，所以你是依靠一个朋友，你指节上的瘀痕显示你擅长近身搏斗，但也使用一种非常规武器。”   
  
夏洛克绕着他转圈，也注意到了另一个人紧张起来，单手握住了一把他根本没费心藏起来的武器。   
  
他继续推理那个金发男人——“你有信任危机，处在一种非自愿的单身状态，也就是说你失去了某人或者你无法得到他，愧疚感也许是来源于一件你无法改变的事，对你的举动的后悔，你的一举一动非常自信，透露着骄傲，但你的自我认同非常低，你的一生里经历过很多私人的精神创伤，尽管现在相对稳定了，你曾经有严重的自杀欲——你并非主动寻求自尽，但倾向于寻找对你具有死亡威胁的危险局面还有你经常做噩梦。我有漏掉什么吗？”   
  
约翰呻吟了一声，在他的椅子里动了动——“夏洛克。”   
  
这是警告他刚刚说得太过了，不近人情。   
  
夏洛克转向他——“不太好？”   
  
约翰瞪着眼睛，但他构筑在自己身边的心墙中仍有一丝温柔——“有点不好。”   
  
高个的男人怒气冲冲地收紧了下颌——“我们来此寻求你的协助。”   
  
他并不喜欢被单独挑出来，很小心地自我防卫，但最近有点容易出错，而夏洛克知道原因。在他的故事里有一章他不愿与人分享，以为夏洛克看不穿——有一个人。   
  
约翰用笔点了点夏洛克的方向，他正双手搭在下巴下面对着那个男人。“别，”约翰警告说。   
  
抱歉了约翰，他想，这位可是浑身上下都尖叫着“挑我出来”呢，多好的样本啊。夏洛克永远不会承认这一点（他宁可被慢慢折磨致死也不会说）但是制服笔挺站姿严厉的士兵总能唤醒他心里的尊重，让他愿意坐下来倾听，赞叹。   
  
还有第三个人，夏洛克已经分析过了的，他把重心从一只脚移到另一只脚，双手插兜仿佛在努力自制——他也是个有着沉重过往的士兵。心碎，后悔，独居，每晚十点上床睡觉，哀悼一个逝去已久的人（情人或配偶）并且满怀罪恶感，在抑郁和焦虑中挣扎，运动（跑步），双性恋（不奇怪），掌握一种热武器，信任危机。   
  
他们都破碎不堪，全部都是，但他们用自己的方式连结了起来——组成了一个坚实的队伍。   
  
“双性恋。”夏洛克说——不耐烦地向那个高个子挥了挥手。   
  
男人的双眼睁大了，惊讶地张大了嘴，一时间无言以对。另一个男人从他背后踏前一步，把手放在了他的肩上——这个动作带有宣誓占有的意味，告诉了夏洛克所有他需要知道的事（其实是确认，他们刚踏进这扇门的时候他就已经得出结论了）。   
  
“双性恋，”他补充说——手指了指那个反应不那么激烈的男人。男人不自觉地收紧了放在朋友肩上的手，使得那个高个子转向了他。   
  
太有意思了。   
  
“巴基？”   
  
稍矮一点的男人放下了手，颤巍巍地呼出一口气——“听着，我准备告诉你来着。但是……那么多事发生了，火车，佩吉……”他没有说完。   
  
佩吉。   
  
这个名字让两个人都紧绷起来。   
  
陈旧的火苗——这也是金发男人试图掩盖的一章。   
  
夏洛克走到约翰身边，后者正注视着这缓缓展开的一幕，手里还紧握着一支笔。站在他们面前的这两个人和他与约翰不乏相似之处——他们并肩作战，曾被迫分离，在阴影里用沉默保守他们的秘密而渴求着彼此，他们 _相爱_ 。   
  
他说过他不管情侣之间吵架的事，结果他现在就陷在了一摊子别人的罗曼史故事里。   
  
其他人尴尬地站了一小会儿，然后走远了一点给这两位留出点隐私空间——尽他们的所能，但别忘了他们还站在一个读取着他们一举一动的咨询侦探面前呢。   
  
“佩吉已经是五十年的事了，巴克。你以为我会对你有什么意见？”   
  
巴基咬住嘴唇，刻意避开了另一个人的注视——史蒂夫。夏洛克听到第三个士兵对另一个人（一个弓箭手）提到他的名字，他说这主意烂透了 _他们还没做好准备。哦对了你现在欠我二十美元了。早跟你说过他会把他们俩看透的。_   
  
“这还轮得到你说……你为什么不告诉我？这就是你一直约会失败的原因？”   
  
巴基的话戳中了要害—史蒂夫后退了一步。“太过了。”   
  
约翰拉住夏洛克的胳膊把他拉下来，在他耳边轻声问道——“我们是不是应该泡壶茶……什么的？”   
  
尽管夏洛克很想跟约翰溜到厨房里去（房间里人太多了，令人疲惫）他更好奇眼前的这一幕会发展成什么样。   
  
“嘘，”他说，直起了身，将一只手搭在了椅背上，靠近约翰的肩膀。这是一个沉默的提醒，表明他在这里，也比较容易读取约翰的表现。当他们的性取向揭晓时，约翰的反应是呼吸加速，夏洛克知道如果此时去触摸约翰的手腕，他的脉搏也在加快速度。   
  
约翰也有自己的秘密，但它们不如他以为的那样不为人知。这对他来说也是个擦边球了。   
  
“对不起，我只是……我很困惑，好吗？我就和你一样困惑，”巴基回答说。   
  
困惑可差得远了——房间里这头大象已经在他们俩之间存在太久了，看样子几十年了。他们就是艾琳会说是一对儿的那种人，尽管他们不知道，还在试图否认——两个勇敢的士兵却害怕说出深埋的秘密就会失去彼此——百分百的秘密。夏洛克好奇着他和约翰是不是在外人眼里也是这样子。他对约翰是一见钟情，很多时候这份感情似乎是双向的，但约翰又跑去约会了，夏洛克决定当个跟屁虫。因为无论他的理智如何试图说服自己的情感他们是不会有结果的，都是徒劳。   
  
他不想他们俩落得像眼前的两人一样：都在追寻他们无法得到的，还要假装自己不在意。   
  
“我们能一会儿再谈吗？私下里的，现在有人听着呢，我不太想分享我的人生故事。”巴基补充说。   
  
夏洛克嗤笑一声，约翰轻轻地用笔捅了他一下。   
  
夏洛克可没那么轻易放弃。他不是自愿插手这件事，但他可不想看这两个人痛苦盲目地绕着真相团团转，就像他自己一样。   
  
他大步走近两人，装作一脸无聊（尽管 _确实_ 有点无聊了——来来回回的这点事）——“共同的过去，双向吸引，因为害怕未知和失去而压抑的性向，你们俩共有的精神创伤，也就是你们来找我的原因——看上去是死亡。他爱你，你爱他现在你们可以都滚蛋了吗？”   
  
约翰沉重地叹息，夏洛克不用看都知道他在摇着头，大概一句抱歉就要脱口而出了。   
  
但他还没说出口，第三个士兵举起双手——“差不多了，伙计们，差不多了。”   
  
史蒂夫和巴基狠狠地瞪了他一眼。他耸耸肩，冲自己的队友们笑了。   
  
“我们完事了吗？”夏洛克问。   
  
他们聚集在这里是为了另一个原因，但夏洛克已经受够了，他现在超想开溜，躲到哈德逊太太的屋子里去抽根雪茄。约翰还以为他两个月之前就戒了，他确实是，不过总有点例外，比如眼下他被卷进这种暴露了太多太多的感情戏码里。   
  
史蒂夫和巴基瞪视着彼此，感觉就像其他人都在打扰一个私密时刻；当那个被夏洛克认定是弓箭手的男人张口说话的时候，真令人松了一口气。   
  
“我们需要你帮忙。你肯定听说过一个国际上刚通过的法律，要求所有的……有超能力的人……处于监视之下或者关起来。不幸的是我们的朋友与我们立场相悖——我们反对这个——我们希望你能助我们一臂之力。”   
  
夏洛克听说了，没错，不过也就略有耳闻。   
  
约翰沉默着——眼睛无法从那对情侣身上移开，他们拥抱，搂着彼此的样子仿佛是对方无法舍去的支撑。   
  
夏洛克轻轻推了推他——又一次把手搭在了他的肩上——拇指蹭着那里的肌肤，这带来了他想要的效果。约翰惊了一下，瞪视着他；舔了舔他的下唇，有那么一瞬间忘记了他们眼下还有个案子，身边还有一群顾客。   
  
他们的身体接触比夏洛克喜欢的要少，但他确保每一次都有点意义，而约翰绝对无法抗拒。   
  
“不好意思，但我们这周订满了，”夏洛克说——语气一本正经，但目光还停在约翰身上。   
  
约翰困惑地皱眉，夏洛克歪了歪头—— _我们不接这个案子，绝对不接。_   
  
约翰怒哼了一声，移开了视线——刚刚说话的男人挑起了一边眉毛，但当他们转向他时，他马上作出一副冷漠的样子。   
  
“没错，我们订的满满的。”约翰说。   
  
男人恼火地咬住了嘴唇——“你就不能腾点时间出来拯救世界吗？”   
  
“我不得不说，如果你以为我有这个能力，你搞错人了。我的工作是分析犯罪现场，判断受害者是被何种手段谋害，无论凶手是被蔑视拒绝的求爱者，被无情解雇心怀怨毒的员工，情绪容易失控的亲属或者靠在犯罪现场乱丢童话书获得快感的精神病——别在意最后那个，他已经死了。我的重点是——我只跟死人打交道。除非你的朋友确实刚死不久，这样的话我当然可以帮忙。”   
  
谈及暴力并不会吓到这个男人——会吓到大多数顾客，但不是这一组。不过，谈到死去的朋友似乎戳中了一根神经。   
  
“他们没死，我们也不打算让事态发展到那一步。”   
  
夏洛克耸耸肩——“那么我帮不了你们了。”   
  
一个穿着昂贵套装的金发女人（女性，单身，异性恋，实际发色是棕色，前政府雇员，暗恋那位叫史蒂夫的士兵，单恋，对热兵器很熟悉，独居，有一只长毛猫——橘黄和白色条纹的，抗压能力良好，很聪明）向前一步，伸出了一只手。   
  
“我们很感激你的接待，谢谢。”她说着，握了握夏洛克的手。   
  
她身上有些东西让夏洛克想起莫莉——她很坚强，聪明，在她的领域受过良好教育，外交辞令，很大多数人一样也有弱点，但工作第一。   
  
约翰也站起来握了握她的手，礼貌地微笑并道歉。   
  
“这实在不是我们的专业领域，”他低声说。   
  
夏洛克咬牙忍住喷她一脸“约翰已经有主了”的冲动，但要让这句话成为现实，夏洛克必须得实实在在采取点行动。她是约翰会去追的那种女人——他总被危险吸引，有时这会成为他的毁灭之源，也是夏洛克的毁灭之源。   
  
那两个男人——史蒂夫和巴基——已经不在房间里了，但是（夏洛克撩开窗帘就看得到，他扔下约翰一个人和那个女人闲聊）他们在大雨中并肩走在人行道上。巴基低着头，史蒂夫单手揽着他的腰，他们走到了快餐店的遮雨棚下，从视线中消失了。   
  
所以他们正在解决这个，他们还有希望，只要他们能在反抗这个法律的战斗中抽出点时间，并且活下来。   
  
而且去他的夏洛克说过了不想卷进这件事……他叹了口气，从窗户边上转过身，那伙人正要离开。   
  
“我可以帮你们，”他说。   
  
约翰的脸亮了起来，就像每次夏洛克展现出他那人性化而容易受伤的一面时（这可够吓人的）。他们对视了片刻，约翰微笑了起来（他还总说夏洛克是那个在案子里不好好表现的人，可看看他，笑得跟个傻瓜一样，这群人来找他们帮忙的可是个能要了他们命的法律啊，哼）示意他们坐下——“请坐，其他的人……还要过来吗？”   
  
第三个士兵笑了，坐进了沙发里——“他们等这个等了七十年了，就让他们去吧。”   
  
七十年？不合逻辑。   
  
他等会儿再来研究这个。   
  
约翰迷惑地看着那个男人——“好吧……那，我们来继续吧，怎么样？”   
  
也许有一天，约翰·华生也会终于达到他的极限，承认那些夏洛克早已清楚的感情（虽然他坚持拒绝承认它们存在并且用尽全力去隐藏它们——可他从来都不太会撒谎），那时他们可以一起解决 _那个_ 案子。   
  
现在他们有活要干。   
  
虽然在目前的情况下实在有点不合时宜，但当约翰看见那对刚刚消失了的情侣重新走进房间，肩膀摩擦着，十指紧扣，他的快乐溢于言表。看着他这么真心为两个相爱的男人高兴也不错。   
  
史蒂夫牵着的是那只铁手，夏洛克很想碰一碰，研究一下，推理一下。   
  
这个案子说不定真的会很有趣。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢爱妃阿飘校对♥


End file.
